happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
As You Wish
"As You Wish" ("La Lámpara Maravillosa") es el episodio 5.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Petunia entra en su tienda de lamparas y comienza a encenderlas todas. Cuando se encuentra con una lámpara que se enciende, cambia la bombilla por una bombilla fluorescente compacta. Como la lámpara todavía no se enciende, creé que está rota y la tira a la basura en el contenedor de basura en la parte trasera de la tienda. Lifty y Shifty luego salen del contenedor, llevándose la lampara con ellos. La lanzan en la parte trasera de su camioneta, pero se olvidan de cerrar la puerta trasera y la lampara sale volando mientras se van. Nutty, que está caminando, es golpeado en la cabeza por la lámpara. Nutty comienza a frotar la suciedad de la misma. A su vez Lifty y Shifty se dan cuenta de que Nutty tiene la lampara y ven a Lumpy, el genio, salir de la lámpara. Lumpy le dice a Nutty que va a concederle un deseo. Nutty piensa por un segundo y le dice a Lumpy que quiere una paleta. Lumpy asiente y desaparece, y unos segundos más tarde, una gran paleta cae del cielo y aterriza en la espalda de Nutty. Emocionado por su delicioso deseo, Nutty lanza la lámpara lejos y se va con su paleta. Lifty y Shifty comienzan a reír al darse cuenta de que pueden utilizar la lampara para hacer desear mucho dinero. Sin embargo, antes de que puedan ir a recogerla, llega Disco Bear y es golpeado en la cabeza por la lampara. Él la recoge y, al ver su reflejo en él, comienza a pulírla con la mano. Lumpy sale otra vez, sin necesidad de una explicación, Disco Bear desea una bola disco gigante. Lumpy le concede su deseo, haciendo que aparezca una bola disco gigante encima de Disco Bear. Aunque a Disco Bear le gusta su regalo, los grandes espejos de la bola comienzan reflejar la luz solar hacia él. Él se quema en numerosos lugares de su cuerpo antes de que la cuerda que sujeta la bola se rompa, aplastando el cuerpo de Disco Bear mientras rueda por la carretera. Lifty y Shifty continuar conduciendo hacia la lámpara, pero se ven obligados a retroceder cuando la bola disco gigante se acerca a ellos. En otro lugar, Cub pasea en un camión de bomberos de juguete. Su vehículo golpea la lámpara, que se encuentra en el suelo, haciendo que una de las ruedas del camión se rompa. Pop llega mientras Cub empieza a llorar y toma la lámpara, ahora cubierta de la sangre de Disco Bear. Pop limpia la sangre de la lámpara, lo que hace que Lumpy salga. Pop, queriendo que su hijo sea feliz, desea arreglar el camión de bomberos de Cub. Lumpy chasquea los dedos, pero al no entender el deseo de Pop, incendia a Cub. Cub corre en el medio de la calle, gritando de dolor, donde es golpeado por un camión de bomberos a toda velocidad. Él parece estar bien y Pop se alivia, pero Cub es luego atropellado por Lifty y Shifty con su furgoneta y aplastado por la bola disco. Pop lanza la lámpara y va a buscar los restos de su hijo. Mientras Lifty y Shifty siguen huyendo de la bola disco, vemos a Nutty asfixiarse hasta morir por su paleta gigante, que trató de comerse de un solo bocado. Sniffles es el siguiente en encontrar la lámpara, usando un pañuelo para limpiar un poco de barro. Lumpy aparece y Sniffles inmediatamente desea un cohete. Lumpy le concede su deseo, pero antes Sniffles pueden disfrutar de su regalo, Lifty y Shifty le roban la lampara. Debido a la velocidad a la que estaban conduciendo, los brazos de Sniffles son arrancados. Para empeorar las cosas, la bola disco golpea el cohete y se rompe, lanzando fragmentos de vidrio a Sniffles. Él cae al suelo, cortado y mutilado, y luego es rematado al ser aplastado por el cohete, que cae y se activa. Cerca de allí, Mime esta en su monociclo sosteniendo globos y hace una figura de globos de una nave espacial. Al ver la nave espacial real, acelerando hacia él, pedalea tan rápido como puede. Mime pasa cerca de Pop, que está llorando por la muerte de su hijo, que termina siendo empalado en la punta afilada en la parte superior del cohete. A medida que el cohete se desliza lentamente hacia Mime, hace estallar sus globos, antes de hacerlo estallar a él. Más adelante en la carretera, Lifty y Shifty están finalmente listos para pedir su deseo. Sin embargo, el cohete atraviesa su camioneta y sale volando por un acantilado. Ellos piensan que están a punto de aterrizar en un acantilado cercano, pero el cohete se apaga y comienzan a caer.Caen fuera de su camioneta y frotan desesperadamente la lámpara. Lumpy sale y sin esperar a que le pidan un deseo, pone a los hermanos en un globo de aire caliente. Ellos celebran su buena fortuna y llaman a Lumpy una vez más, con el deseo de una bolsa gigante de dinero. Lumpy les concede su deseo, sustituyendo el globo con una saco de monedas. Al principio, los hermanos están contentos en su riqueza, pero, mientras caen, se dan cuenta de que su avaricia tiene sus costos. Finalmente, Lifty y Shifty terminan cayendo en la tienda de lámparas de Petunia. Lifty es electrocutado por una lámpara mientras Shifty es empalado en otra lámpara. La bolsa de monedas cae y se rompe, enviando monedas a Petunia. Ella es cortada en multiples lugares de su cuerpo por las monedas, que actúan como balas. El cohete cae por el techo y empala a Petunia en el pecho. Ella es finalmente asesinada cuando la lámpara de Lumpy cae y le aplasta la cabeza. Lumpy sale y mira a su alrededor, viendo una lámpara con un moño. Lumpy frota la lámpara y sale Giggles, otro genio. Al terminar el episodio, Lumpy piensa en pedir un deseo. Moraleja "Be careful what you wish for!" (¡Ten cuidado con lo que deseas!). Muertes #Disco Bear es aplastado por la bola disco cuando cae. #Nutty se asfixia al tratar de comerse su paleta gigante de un solo bocado. #Cub es aplastado por la camioneta de Lifty y Shifty y vuelve a ser aplastado por la bola disco. #Sniffles es aplastado por su cohete. #Pop es empalado en la espalda por la punta afilada del cohete. #Mime explota como un globo luego de ser tocado por la punta afilada del cohete. #Lifty es electrocutado por una lampara. #Shifty es empalado en una lampara. #La cabeza de Petunia es aplastada por la lampara. Heridas #Nutty es golpeado en la cabeza por la lámpara. #Disco Bear también es golpeado en la cabeza por la lámpara, luego los rayos del sol reflejados en la bola disco le queman sus ojos y varias partes de su cuerpo. #Cub es incendiado por Lumpy y golpeado por un camión de bomberos. #Las manos de Sniffles son arrancadas cuando Lifty le quita la lámpara, luego varios fragmentos de la bola disco se empalan en el. #Antes de morir, Petunia es atravesada por varias monedas y empalada por la punta del cohete. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Las direcciones de los caramelos de Nutty cambian varias veces. #Las direcciones hacia donde cae la lampara son inconsistentes, ya que Disco Bear solo dejó cae la lampara, pero luego es encontrada por Pop, muy lejos de donde Disco Bear la dejó caer. #El lodo junto a Sniffles desaparece cuando Lumpy sale de la lampara, reaparece cuando Lumpy le concede su deseo y vuelve a desaparecer cuando Lifty y Shifty le arrancan las manos. #Es imposible que Nutty pudiera comerse la paleta de un bocado, ya que esta es más grande que su boca. #Uno de los brazos de Sniffles puede ser visto antes de que es aplastado por el cohete, a pesar de que ambos brazos habían sido arrancados. #A pesar de que el cohete se mueve en la dirección opuesta a donde están Lifty y Shifty, de alguna manera logra aparecer detrás de su camioneta. #Justo cuando Lifty y Shifty caen de su camioneta, el cuerpo de Pop desaparece. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty están en el globo, deberían haber sido golpeados por el cohete, ya que esta seguía cayendo. #Cuando Lifty abre la bolsa de dinero, su cola traspasa uno de los lados de la cesta. #Cuando el cohete persigue a Mime, lo hace por la izquierda, pero antes de la muerte de Mime, lo hace por la derecha. #Justo antes de que el cohete se estrelle contra la tienda de lamparas de Petunia, el cuerpo de Pop no se muestra en la punta del cohete (se necesita poner pausa en el momento exacto para verlo). Archivo:As You Wish Error.png Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Every Litter Bit Hurts" y "Take a Hike". *Ésta es una de las pocas veces en la que Lifty conduce la camioneta en lugar de Shifty, indicando que fue Lifty quien mató a Cub, y no los dos. *Ésta es la primera vez que Lumpy aparece como una criatura mítica, en este caso, un genio. *La herida de Sniffles por los fragmentos de vidrio y la herida de Petunia por las monedas son similares, también son similares a las muertes de Pop, Cub y Disco Bear en Mime to Five. *Éste es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde Lumpy protagoniza y sobrevive. *Petunia, Cub y Mime son los únicos que no desean nada en este episodio. *No se sabe qué es lo que deseó Lumpy. *La muerte de Cub es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Junk in the Trunk. *Cub, Sniffles y Petunia tuvieron las peores muertes en este episodio: Cub al estar quemándose, fue golpeado por un camión de bomberos, después volvió a ser atropellado por Lifty, por último fue aplastado por la bola disco dejando solamente sus restos. A Sniffles le arrancan los brazos, después, varios pedazos de vidrios de la bola disco lo empalan en todo el cuerpo, y por último el cohete lo aplasta brutalmente y Petunia es atravesada por numerosas monedas por todo el cuerpo, después, es empalada en el pecho por la punta del cohete y por último, muere cuando la parte izquierda de su cabeza en aplastada por la lámpara de Lumpy. *Petunia imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty cuando se le clava la punta del cohete. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:As You Wish Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Marooned Five Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Shifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lifty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy